Military missile systems are often used to defend and guard against airborne attack. A majority of these systems utilize missiles that are equipped with some type of infrared guiding mechanism. Such missiles recognize targets by detecting the infrared signature emitted from the target's power source. Upon recognition, these “heat seeking” missiles are adjusted or moved along a trajectory leading to the destruction of the target. In order to test the accuracy of these missiles as well as their performance under real conditions, aerial targets are required for simulation, practice and testing of missile systems.
Self-propelled unmanned aircraft or “drones” are used as targets for practice detection of missile systems. These targets often employ some type of emitter to produce the desired infrared signature. Such infrared emitters are used with self-propelled aerial targets to simulate jet aircraft for use as a target for anti-aircraft missile systems.
Self-propelled unmanned land vehicles as well as watercraft are also used as targets for practice detection of missile systems. Infrared emitters may also be used with these surface targets, whether on land or on water, to provide the infrared signature necessary for simulation, practice and testing of missile systems designed for land or naval defense systems.
The present invention provides a new infrared emitter that does not require the independent burning of any type of fuel to produce the desired infrared signature and eliminates the need for fuel piping or conduit systems for the emitter. The present invention improves upon the efficiency of the aerial, land and marine targets by providing an infrared emitter that is portable and is easily attachable to the engine exhaust ports of the target engine.